


I Love You

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Ring ringRing ringCLICK!"Hey Yosuke.""Yuu! Hey man! How are you?"





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda shitty but I wanted to post something, title is shitty too hahaha sorry bout that
> 
> Tagging both names of P4 Protag because they practically the same persons so...
> 
> So enjoy!!

**_Ring ring_ **

**_Ring ring_ **

**_CLICK!_ **

"Hey Yosuke."

"Yuu! Hey man! How are you?"

Yuu smiled at the familiar voice from over the phone, the familiarity comforting to him despite them being miles and miles apart.

"I'm fine, how about you Yosuke?" Asked Yuu, looking up to the ceiling of his room.

"I'm fine! Nanako and the rest too before you asked," laughed Yosuke, to Yuu it sounded like soft bell chimes.

"I'm glad, you better not overworking yourself," said Yuu in a semi-stern voice, half joking and half serious.

"I know partner I know, but hey, you'll be coming back here this Winter, tomorrow too, so it'll be worth it!"

"Yeah, I'll be going there tomorrow."

From behind the receiver Yuu heard Yosuke sighed, quite heavily but relieved.

"Hey Yosuke," started Yuu, still smiling.

"Yes Partner?" Replied Yosuke, confused and curious.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea I know Partner, you tell me every time you get the chance to say it to me." Yuu knows Yosuke is smiling from behind the phone, maybe blushing too.

"You know I'm proud of you right?" Yuu is smiling widely now, unable to help himself.

"Yes I know Partner," came the reply of the Inaba boy.

"What'cha doing?"

They came to a usual conversation there on, Yosuke telling Yuu about what happened in his day and vice versa. The conversation is light and filled with adoration from both parties, both smiling widely as the conversation went on and on.

"Hey Yosuke, I'm getting kind of tired..." Yawned out Yuu.

"Ah! You have early trip tomorrow right? You better get your rest!" Said Yosuke with a small laugh.

"I'll meet you there okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Goodbye Yosuke, I love you."

"Doofus, we're meeting tomorrow...

And I love you too."

\----------

Yosuke waited at the station a minute early in the station, excited to see Yuu again, the snow falling around him as he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

...

...

It's pass the arranged time.

...

...

Someone's running towards Yosuke.

"YOSUKE!"

Yosuke looked up to see Chie, bloodshot eyes and heaving heavily.

"Chie?"

"Y-Yosuke... Y-Yuu's..."

Chie didn't need to say any more as she bursted out crying, Yosuke frozen in his tracks.

'Goodbye Yosuke, I love you.' Yuu never said Goodbye in their calls, either Good night or Call you later.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I also tell that I'm feeling shitty that I wanna write a sad?
> 
> No?
> 
> I'm sorry...
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Kudos and Bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> See ya'll in the next fic I'm going to do!


End file.
